To Sakura, From Sasuke
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sakura, I will return… just for you… I promise. Happy Birthday! Sasuke .:SasukeSakura One-shot:.


**To Sakura, From Sasuke**

**I thought I'd try a one-shot on Sakura's birthday. Hers is on March 28, exactly one month before mine, April 28, and to think I'll be 20 years old already… anyway, I hope you enjoy. Flashbacks are **_Italic_**. **

**Happy Birthday to Sakura!**

It was dark. Lightning streaked its way across the darkened sky as thunder boomed over head. The clouds heavy with moisture the Land of Fire desperately needed. Droplets of water hit the ground, one by one. First it started slowly before picking up speed and became a drizzle and then downpour. No one was outside… but there was one… Her soft pink hair had become damp with each passing second. Gentle emerald eyes looked up at the sky above her, her thoughts elsewhere… from two years ago…

"_Happy birthday, Sakura!" the voices of her friends called out, Naruto being the loudest. Everyone was there, everyone but the one who had left nearly three years ago. _

"_So now you are sixteen, huh?" her blonde best friend said slyly in her ear. "What'd you wish for?"_

"_I'm not telling you, Ino-pig," Sakura answered with a glare, she had just blown out the candles. "It won't come true if I do."_

"_Fine, Forehead." The blonde kunoichi crossed her arms and turned away. _

"_Hey Sakura," she looked over to see her teammate clenching his fist, "you want me to hold her down for you? As another birthday present from me?"_

_The medic only giggled, "No, that's fine. I'll bet her tomorrow at practice." Ino snorted, still ignoring her best friend, though the small smile forming on her face told a different story. _

"_Well, Sakura, we had better get some rest if you expect to be at your best tomorrow." Her silver haired sensei smiled at her as he stood up and prepared to leave. But before he left, he stopped in front of her and smiled sincerely, putting his hand on her head to ruffle her hair, which she pouted. He chuckled, "Happy birthday, Sakura…" and with that he disappeared as he always did. _

_Everyone said their goodbyes and only Naruto remained. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." He smiled his ever bright smile at her. "Happy sixteenth birthday."_

"_Thank you, Naruto," she hugged him, taking the blonde completely off guard. "Thank you for everything." She pulled away and smiled at him. He grinned._

"_You're welcome, Sakura. I only wish I could do more for you and I will, just you wait. Believe it!"_

"_See you tomorrow, Naruto." She waved him off. Her apartment was surprisingly clean, considering she had a party there for a few hours. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya were there, though they left for a few drinks because the party had no sake. Sakura had to keep any from entering her home. The two Sanin being the ones trying to sneak it in. She stood there in the middle of her living room for countless minutes. It was late about midnight; Tsunade was kind enough to tell her that she didn't have to work tomorrow due to her birthday and training, which Kakashi had asked off for her. The kunoichi stayed positioned as she was, looking over the surprisingly small mess. A gentle breeze blew in her open window, her short hair swaying. Sakura seated herself on her couch, back facing the open window face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed in her hands. _

_She was too busy with her thoughts she didn't even see the moonlight coming from her window become dimmed. There he was, crouched on the windowsill, staring at her back. He could hear her soft sobs. _'Sakura…' _he started to rethink his plan. _'Maybe it was a mistake to come here. She probably hates me after what I've done three years ago.' _He watched her after her weeping increased. _'But I have to…' _slowly encouragement swelled up inside him. "Sakura…" the kunoichi immediately jumped to her feet and slowly turned her head. _

'My mind is playing games with me.' _She thought before she could see him, crouching in the window, not completely in. _'Why won't he disappear? Why won't this illusion go away?'

"_Sakura…" the dark haired boy slowly stepped from the open window and in the apartment a few steps. _

"_This is not happening." Sakura shook her head, tears still streaming from her face. "I always see you and you always haunt me. Why?" she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and charged the boy in front of her. Quickly Sasuke grabbed her wrist as the kunai was an inch from his throat. Sakura's eyes instantly widened. This was no illusion. "…Sa-Sasuke…" she dropped the weapon from her hand, the only sound of metal clashing against a wooden floor. Sakura backed away, her wrist breaking free from his grasp. "It's really you… Why are you here? Why now?" her emerald eyes were producing more tears. _

_The Uchiha remained silent, though watching her breakdown emotionally in front of him. "Answer me, please?" the medic inquired quietly. "Why are you here? And why have to you come to me of all people?"_

"_It's your birthday," it looked like Sakura didn't even hear his statement. His voice was deeper, yet the same. _

"_So if you're coming to wish me a happy sixteenth birthday, why?" her attention was elsewhere. "Why now?"_

"_You're sixteen."_

"_Huh," it sounded like a snort, "other than that. You leave three years ago and you show up on my birthday three years after. Apparently you snuck in Konoha, since there is no sound of an alarm."_

"_Hn."_

"_I don't know why I've wasted my breath," Sakura looked at him sadly. "All I've ever been was annoying. Now answer me, why are you at my apartment? If you want Naruto I will stop you anyway possible."_

"_I'm not here to kill Naruto."_

"_How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you aren't here sent to spy on Konoha for Orochimaru?"_

"_Orochimaru is dead."_

_Sakura blinked, "What do you mean he's dead? You killed him?"_

_The Uchiha gave her his ever infamous smirk. "I did."_

"_So why are you here? Did you kill Itachi too?" _

_Sasuke's face grew grim. "Not yet." _

"_Then why are you here?! Wasn't that _why _you left us?! Why you betrayed us?!" more tears were brimming the pink haired kunoichi's eyes. _

"_I came here for one reason and one only." He took a few steps closer, causing Sakura to take a few back._

"_Stay away from me…" she said as if in panic but her tone threatening even with the tears, Sasuke stopped. "What is _this _reason of yours?"_

"_To tell you something…" _

_The newly turned sixteen year-old looked at him somewhat confused. "Tell me what? Why?"_

"_I'll be back." _

"_What?" Sakura asked. _'What does he mean?' _she looked at the boy who was looking at her with an expression she had never seen on him before. "What do you mean?"_

_Sasuke walked closer so he was only a foot in front of his former teammate. He looked down at her, but she had her head turned to the side, eyes lowered. "After I kill Itachi, I'll be back." _

_The medic was taken aback when he said this, her head snapped upward so she could look at him. There was something different about his dark eyes; they almost seemed warmer and not as cold as they were years before. "Why are you telling me this? I don't understand…" she questioned, shaking her head. She was trying to think of the answers but none had come to mind. "Me. Me. Me. Why me? You've always pushed me away. You hate me. I was always annoying and always a burden to the team but I grew out of that. If you want to kill me too then go ahead and do it right now and I won't try to stop you."_

"_Is that what you think?" she again stared at the boy who had stolen her heart years ago. Sasuke looked at her as if annoyed and as if he couldn't believe she said such a thing. "I never said I hated you."_

"_Well you acted like it." She was now biting her lower lip, which Sasuke noticed._

"_I also never thought of you as a burden." The kunoichi was still so confused, but refused to look at his handsome face. One she still loved. Sasuke realized after a moment that she wasn't going to look at him willingly, so he raised his hand and cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Sakura gasped as she realized what was going on. She was suddenly staring into two dark eyes. He didn't blink once, just looked into her beautiful watery green eyes. "I came back here to tell you that I will be back, after I kill Itachi. Orochimaru is no longer a threat to Konoha, my home village, or the people I have always cared about." He admitted._

"_What do you mean 'people you have always cared about'?" Sakura's eyes were still transfixed with Sasuke's. Their eyes hadn't left each others. _

"_I have always cared for Konoha, my place of birth and my clan's home."_

"_But you left for power!" he stopped her from going on with his finger pressed gently to her lips._

"_Power to kill Itachi, but never to betray my village."_

"_Why are you telling me all of this? Why me of all people? You still haven't answered that question."_

"_I think, other than Naruto, you are the only one I can trust." Sasuke replied honestly._

"_And what makes you think I wouldn't betray you?" Sakura inquired, sadly. _

_Sasuke lowered his face to just inches in front of her; Sakura's breath became hitched in her throat. "Because you still love me, don't you?" he whispered softly, softer than Sakura ever knew he could._

"_How would you know?" she asked, pulling her face away, his hand dropping to his side. _

"_Because you've always been easy to read, Sakura." He was still watching her. "And… were you not just crying because you wished I was here?"_

_Sakura shook her head, trying to block out his voice. It was true, she was crying because she wished he was here, and now he's standing right in front of her. Before she blew out the candles, he was her wish, that she could see him, if only for one last time. She didn't think that her wish would come true. It was the same wish every year, and now it had come true. But the biggest part of her wish was… for him to find happiness… with whatever he did. _

"…_Yes…" she slowly answered. "I've always cried because I always wished you were here. Here beside me, talk to me, hold me, love me as I have always loved you." She finally had the courage to look him in the eyes that she loved so much. "I still love you, Sasuke. I could never not; even trying to forget you causes my world to crumble under my feet. I feel lost without you. I know you could never return my feelings," she told him, "but I would have at least been happy if you acknowledged them, instead of shutting me out as you always have…" tears were starting to fall once again. "I would have done anything to make you happy, and still would, but I don't know if I did if that would only break my heart more." She placed her hands to her chest, clenching it as if it were breaking all over again._

_Suddenly, there was a sound that startled both of them; both looked to the open window. Sasuke turned back to Sakura, who looked as if in panic. "You should go." She said, smiling through her tears. "The ANBU will be changing their shifts. If you don't get out now, then you won't be able to kill your brother." Sakura turned to the side, her hand still to her chest and silent tears streaming down her angelic face. _

_Sasuke had seen the sadness she was trying so hard to conceal, but an Uchiha with trained eyes could see her true feelings. He knew she was waiting for him to leave her again, for the second time. "What are you waiting for?!" her voice snapped him from his trance; he heard the urgency in her voice. "Get going! Before I try to stop you!" he knew she was trying everything in her power to let him go, to get his revenge. He left her years ago without hesitation, and she tried to stop him, and after so many years trying to get him back she was letting him go. "Please go," her voice cracked as she sobbed, her eyes closed after looking at her feet. "Please go now." _

_The Uchiha was quick, but quiet as he dashed in front of Sakura. "Sakura…" his voice was calm, she didn't move. "…Thank you… I'll be back… just for you… I promise…" Sakura opened her eyes but his presence had already disappeared. She quickly rushed over to the open window and looked at the lifeless streets. He was gone, gone again. _

"…Thank you… I'll be back… just for you… I promise…"

_His deep voice echoed in her ears. _'Did I hear that wrong?' _she thought, just as she was about to turned she spotted something. She reached for it. A folded piece of paper, Sakura slowly opened it. _

Sakura,

I will return… just for you… I promise.

Happy Birthday!

Sasuke

_The kunoichi blinked and her eyes were beginning to water to a whole new level. It was a promise. A promise from Sasuke, the only one who had had her heart for years. "And I'll wait for you to return… Sasuke." She whispered softly as she held the piece of paper with Sasuke's handwriting close to her heart._

It had been two years since then. Now it was Sakura's eighteenth birthday. She had become the strongest kunoichi in the Land of Fire, possibly the world. Thunder continued to crash above her head. She had waited two years, and she is still waiting for Sasuke to return, to keep his promise. Pink tresses stuck to her porcelain face, water falling harder with every second she stayed out in the weather. She tilted her head upward, green eyes looking up at the sky. How much longer would she have to wait? Would he even return… alive?

--

His pace was quick; he had entered the Land of Fires borders just over a day ago. Travel was slowed, due to his condition. Sasuke had a slight limp with each step, his chakra dangerously low. _'Almost there…' _his breathing was heavy and he was soaked to the bone. He hadn't rested for two days; he had finally killed the one person who had caused him the most pain. The one who had killed everyone he loved. Itachi was finally dead… after years of non-stop training with that Snake Sanin Orochimaru. Two more years he had searched for the man he was destined to fight to the death.

_Sasuke fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He was nearly out of chakra. Itachi walked over to him with confident strides. "Foolish little brother," his voice echoed, shaking his head in discontent. "Did you honestly think that falling in love could help you defeat me? You are a disappointment. This _love _you have for this girl allows you not to hate me. I thought you would have understood that and avenged our clan. I was wrong. You have failed yourself and you have failed our clan. And not only have you failed them, you have failed the one you love. Perhaps I should let you live and kill her in front of you. Then you would truly hate me." Itachi smirked at his little brothers angered face. _

"_And perhaps not only he, but Kakashi and Naruto as well. The Akatsuki still need him to fulfill our purpose. How does it feel, little brother? To have everything you love taken away, or about to?"_

'It was always about Naruto.' _Sasuke lowered his head. _'Always about someone else other than me.'

"_You aren't worth my time, you disappoint me, Sasuke. You still lack hate." The eyes of the older Uchiha were crimson. "I will capture the three of them had have you watch them die painfully. Only then will you be able to avenge our clan by killing me." With that, Itachi turned to leave. "You really are foolish, little brother." He said this with a smirk on his face. "You will find me again, and you will watch them die…" Suddenly, there was the crackling of birds. Tilting his head to look at his younger brother, who had the Chidori at full force and he was low on chakra and he had already reached his limit. Itachi turned to face him fully. _

_Sasuke's expression was impassive, even the other Sharingan user couldn't decipher what was going through his head. The teen's eyes were closed and his head lowered. Slowly, he lifted his head and revealed his eyes were using his bloodline limit. "I don't care if I die with you, just as long as you die…" Sasuke's voice was calmer than all the other confrontations with his number one enemy before charging, Chidori chirping madly. _

"_You're weak, little brother, and always will be in my shadow." Itachi smirked triumphantly as his brother drew closer, but his eyes widened when he realized there was a hidden strength his brother had attacked him with. He looked downward; his little brothers' hand was buried in his chest, blood rushing from the gaping hole. Then his surprised attention met his brothers' uncaring expression. _

"_Not any more, big brother." He said mockingly, calmly. "I have finally succeeded in killing you… now I can start a new life. A life without you interfering and taking everyone away." Sasuke withdrew his hand from his brothers' chest and unsheathed his katana and beheaded his older sibling there. Sasuke collapsed to his knees. _'Finally… finally after nearly ten years of training… he's dead. Itachi no longer breathes.' _Sasuke forced himself upon his unsteady legs. "Now, I have one more promise to keep." With all the strength he could muster, he left for Konoha, his old home._

The gates of Konoha came into view. It had been two years since he had been here, when he came back to see Sakura. Rain continued to fall from the sky in torrents and it had become dark, indicating night. ANBU were patrolling the borders of the Leaf Village. Sasuke found an area where he could sneak into his home from years ago. Streets were empty, though the sight of pink caught his attention, watching it disappear behind some trees. _'Sakura.' _He followed slowly.

Sakura walked without haste, her thoughts were the only thing keeping her from feeling the water that made her wet as she made her way to the bridge where Team 7 met before missions. She stopped to lean against the rail, watching the water below ripple with the rain. Releasing a heavy sigh she slouched down so her head rested in her arms. After a few moments, the kunoichi heard footsteps coming from the direction she had come. Slowly she looked over, her eyes widened as she stared at the figure in front of her. Sasuke stood there impassively, before his face fell into the all-too-familiar smirk he had as a twelve year old. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she stood up straight.

He nodded in response, "Sakura…" she started shedding tears at the sight of him and took a small step forward.

"Sasuke…" the said boy was in front of her in seconds holding her in his arms. Sakura couldn't help but blush with how close he was. His arms continued to envelope her, pulling her closer to him, never wanting to let her go. One hand reached for the base of her head affectionately. "Sasuke?"

"I promised I'd come back, just for you. You've waited for me?" he asked, his voice sounded hopeful.

"I've always waited, but I've never thought you would come back…" she answered as he pulled away slightly, her attention in another direction. "…For me…"

"It would have always for you, Sakura." She looked up to him now, suddenly realizing he was injured.

"Sasuke, you never told me you were hurt." The medic instantly pressed her hands to the injury on his chest, but before she could start, Sasuke grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and with the other one behind her. "What are you doing? Let me heal you!" she demanded.

"Sakura…" she blinked.

"Sasuke, I don't have time for this. You're injured, let me heal you." His grip tightened. "Sasuke let me heal you, please! I don't want to loose you again. Not when your life is in my hands."

"Sakura… happy birthday…" the kunoichi suddenly seen a very sincere, genuine smile dominate Sasuke's handsome features.

"That smile and your love would be the best birthday present you could give me." Sakura gave her own heartwarming smile, completely forgetting about his injuries.

"First the Hokage should know of my return. If she allows me to live after my treason, then I will mend the relationships I have severed, or have tried to. However…" the last Uchiha grabbed Sakura's hand and brushed them to his face, "ours is the one that needs to be fixed most and we will see where it leads. Who knows, you could possibly be the next Mrs. Uchiha. Will you give me another chance?"

Sakura smiled sadly, nodding. "Yes."

"Then we had best get to the Hokage, and see if our relationship can restored." Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side, the dark haired teen holding the medic's hand as they walked toward the blonde lady with a real short temper.

What an eighteenth birthday!

**Hm, how was it? I'm curious. This was my first attempt at a birthday-shot. I think Sasuke's all cute when he's saying these last few things and I think Itachi is pretty well in character. Anyway, please tell me what you think via review… -groans- Now I have to do more homework…**


End file.
